


Selfies - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: <300, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen is obsessed with selfies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

It wasn’t that he was getting annoyed with Stephen...

But it was very difficult to stay sane when every other minute Stephen would pop up behind him and take a “HASHTAG SURPRISE SELFIE!”

He wasn’t the only one suffering either; all members of Form K had experienced this increasingly common occurrence. Some of them had shorter fuses than others; Mitchell had already snatched the phone away from him, making to throw it out the window, only to meekly give it back when Frank stared him down.

Eventually, however, he had to take a reluctant stand.

“Stephen, babe, we need to talk.” Frank said, as he closed his bedroom door. Stephen was already slumped on Frank’s bed, phone in hand.

Stephen looked up from where he was applying different filters to his latest Instagram masterpiece.

“What’s up?” He looked so cute in the selfie he was editing that Frank nearly lost his resolve.

“Uh... Well. You see... Um. It’s the selfies Stephen, they have to stop.”

Stephen looked utterly heartbroken, as if Frank had told him that he had bought him the cutest, fluffiest puppy, and then told him it was only his for one day.

“But... Why?”

“Not everyone realises how important they are to you babe. They... They think you’re annoying.” Frank desperately tried to make it sound as if this wasn’t him, only everybody else.

“Oh...” Stephen sighed, head drooping.

“But- But I love them babes, let’s take some now, yeah?” Frank said quickly, sitting next to Stephen on the bed. Stephen perked up immediately, pulling up the camera on his phone.

“I love you Frankie!” Stephen squealed happily, already posing for the camera. 


End file.
